Wide angle objectives are, of course, known in the art. Typical of such objectives are those designed in accordance with L. Bertele, which generally provide a symmetrical arrangement of the individual lenses and cemented-lens components or elements.
A disadvantage of such earlier lens systems is that they have a relatively long construction, are comparatively large and bulky and require front and rear lens diameters which are so large that difficulties are encountered in building them into cameras. They also limit the adjustment capabilities of so-called large-format cameras.